


Good Mood

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: He Who Makes No Sense [13]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, for once vanitas is pretty chill, it won't last, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: You're so smiley today!





	Good Mood

**Author's Note:**

> I’d started another fic for this series back in March and it went absolutely nowhere, so this is honestly just a little dumb, fluffy something or other to help get me in the groove.

Here they were.

Radiant Garden.

Ven had never been before now, but Vanitas had gone once before. A business trip with his dad; one of the few times he left Twilight Town and _didn’t_ go to Destiny Islands. He mentioned vague memories of a beautiful plaza, a shining fountain court, white gates and glimmering streets. It was smaller, cleaner and a lot prettier back then, and Vanitas was in awe of it. It was dampened a bit by his father’s…strained relations with the ruler, Ansem the Wise, but it was otherwise one of Vanitas’ few good memories.

The city had changed with time. It’d become more industrial than what Vanitas had initially described. The suburbs were more colorful and less blindingly bright. The market had expanded, alongside the population, and there were signs of development beyond the castle. New homes being built, new shops, new workplaces, et cetera. Thus, it was almost brand new to Vani too. He seemed to… _like_ it.

A lot, actually, based on how content he looked.

“You’re so smiley today!” Ven laughed, nudging him lightly with his shoulder. Their hands were clasped as they strolled around the city, just taking in the sights and colors and activity. On top of that, it was such a nice day out, clear and sunny, and yeah. Vanitas was smiling. Amusingly, despite how much he and Sora looked alike, they didn’t smile the same. Vani’s was more subdued, like he wasn’t sure what to do with a smile but he did it anyway because he felt…good. If anything, it brought Ven’s mood up immensely and he was already feeling excited.

That wasn’t even to mention how attractive that smile was on Vanitas. Ven wished he did it more often.

“Don’t make a fuss over it, you sap,” Vanitas responded, but there was no kick behind it. It was kind of adorable.

“Awww,” Ven cooed teasingly, lightly pinching one of Vanitas’ cheeks with his free hand. It earned him an eyeroll, but that was it.

“Glad to be out of TT?” Ven asked more seriously. He’d guessed that might’ve been the case when Vanitas jumped at the chance to help Zack move, having never really liked Zack’s uncanny ability to rib at him so casually, but it was another thing entirely to see this confirmed.

“…”

“Van, you can tell me.”

“I know.” The smile slipped a little when he sighed, but Ven powered through it. It helped to talk about it. “Glad to be away from the old man. Glad to not be cooped up in that little town. I know I got out to the islands a lot as a kid, but honestly I can’t stand that place either. We oughta move here ourselves, y’know.”

Ven blinked in surprise at that. He hadn’t figured Vanitas would actually want to leave Twilight Town.

“I didn’t know you wanted to move.”

“What, did you seriously believe I wanted to rot in Twilight Town for the rest of my life? Besides, it’s what…”

“It’s…what?”

“It’s what the old man wants,” he sniffed derisively. “He left Destiny Islands with Mom to expand his father’s business, and now he wants me to do the same. Honestly, I’ll do that and then some if it means I don’t have to see his wrinkly ballsack of a face ever again.”

“If…that’s what you want. How come you never brought it up?”

Now Vanitas frowned, turning his face away and subconsciously tightening his grip on Ven’s hand. He mumbled something, and Ven had to ask him to repeat it a little louder, brow furrowed in confusion.

“I said, it’s ‘cause you’re happy there.”

Ven blinked in surprise at that.

“You…you think I’m—”

“Your family’s there. Your parents are there. Terra and Aqua are there. Your job is there. What the hell do I have _here_ if you stay _there_?”

That was…surprisingly vulnerable. Not something Ven would’ve expected Vanitas to admit in public, but then. Why was he surprised? Vanitas never reached out to anyone other than Ven all those years ago. And since then, Ven has been all he had. If he left…

But that was preposterous. Did he think he was going to seriously just leave Ven behind? It wasn’t a one-sided relationship. If they were doing this, they were doing it together.

“Idiot,” Ven chuckled, mocking Vanitas for his occasional fond ‘nickname’ for Ven. He knocked Vanitas on the side of the head, gaining his attention again and laughing a little more at the confused look in those golden eyes.

“All you had to do was ask. If you want to come here, then sure I’ll come with you.”

“Didn’t I just say—”

“No, you’re right. My family and friends do make me happy. But so do you, in case you forgot. Besides, Terra’s been talking about how it was his dream to start his own dojo here for years. Zack just beat him to the punch. I’m more than certain he took that as a challenge though, so it’s not as if I’m leaving everything behind. If you wanna move here Vani, then let’s move here.”

“Besides,” Ven continued. “I’m kinda ready to leave TT behind too. I love it and it’s my home, but…It’s kinda cramped.”

Vanitas huffed. “How the hell do you always know what to say?” he asked, finally releasing Ven’s hand to instead wrap an arm around his shoulders. Ven reciprocated, wrapping his own arm around Vanitas’ waist.

“I’m just good like that,” Ven joked.

There it was again. That smile.

“I think it’ll be good, starting a new life here,” Vanitas nodded resolutely.

“Yeah. One where we aren’t known for kidnapping people, or throwing ice cream at people, or flipping people off on top of trams, or—”

“I get it, shut up.”

Besides, Ven was pretty sure Vanitas got up to the crap he did because he was unhappy and acting out. Maybe he really did just need a change of scenery and an opportunity for a new start.

“I agree with you, I think it’ll be good for us. Let’s worry about that later, though. Right now we still have to worry about getting Zack moved in. And plus we’re technically on vacation so let’s not let the prospect of moving stress us out,” Ven said.

“You’re right. We’re here to have fun,” Vanitas grinned, squeezing Ven’s shoulders.

“The…good fun, right? Not like…start a fight or blow up the castle or something, right?”

“Ah, Ventus. You don’t actually think I’d do anything like that, right?”

Ven’s silence was telling enough.

“Don’t worry,” Vanitas said, waving a hand dismissively. “I won’t get caught by the police this time.”

“ _That’s not reassuring._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> Miniature announcement: So I’ve been trying to keep this series out of M-E rated territory, but I did make another nsfw series that’s somewhat disconnected from this one continuity wise, but still within the same universe. That way HWMNS is still accessible to anybody.


End file.
